


A Discovery

by Sherridin



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherridin/pseuds/Sherridin
Summary: Secret meetings and some Wonderbat fluff. An entry for the Wonderbat Secret Santa event.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Discovery

Footsteps fall silently through the corridors out of habit, out of stealth. With the right wing of the Watchtower empty, Batman passes over his quarters and stops at another. He overrides the room security with ease, and as the door slides open, his cape flutters behind him. He sighs heavily at the telltale sign of the speedster. Hopefully Flash didn’t notice him - this time.

Stepping inside her quarters, the scent of lavender from a side table greets his senses – a sharp departure from the sterile air of space. He sits on the chaise lounge, his eyes tracing the woven tapestry hung on top of the dresser. He marvels how a League-issued room can emanate such a warm, relaxed air.

The door slides open and Diana walks in, her look of surprise quickly replaced with a pleased smile. 

“I thought you’ll be back in Gotham.”

“I want to see you.”

“You have seen me,” she says with a sly look in her blue eyes.

She had just come from a lengthy off-world mission and Bruce was on deck to meet the team – something he rarely does. A short report and a schedule for the de-brief later, they parted ways. Everything was above board and completely professional.

“You know what I mean,” he says, finally getting a good look at her without having to worry what the others might think.

“It means you missed me,” she teases.

If she only knew. Bruce cups her cheek and pulls her in. The warm press of her lips against his intoxicates and appeases at the same time. His hand runs across her back, drawing her close. 

She hums a pleasant sound. “Patrol?”

“I got an hour.”

She shivers at the promising timbre and leans in.

A series of rapid knocks interrupts. He lets out a groan, tipping his forehead on the crook of her neck.

“That’s Wally. He saw me enter your room.”

“Again?”

Superspeed can be so annoying.

“Bathroom?” she suggests.

He resigns himself to the adjoining room with a grimace. A vigilante striking fear in the hearts of Gotham’s most vicious criminals, and he’s hiding in his girlfriend’s bathroom like a teenager. Goddamit.

“Hi Wally,” Diana greets warmly.

“Hey D,” Wally replies, subtly eyeing over her shoulder.

“What can I do for you?”

“Oh nothing.. I just thought,” he says, scratching his chin. “I don’t know if it’s just my imagination, but I swore Bats went into your room. Again.”

“He’s not,” she says before guiltily wringing out an excuse, “Maybe you saw him go into his room. Like last time.” 

“Huh, but he was here. I was running down the hall so fast, my brain didn’t really register – it happens sometimes. When I went back he wasn’t there anymore.”

Diana opens the door wider. “Just me. Also you really shouldn’t be speeding. If Batman sees you -”

“I know, he’ll give me that Bat glare.” Wally squints his eyes and growls, “’You’ll run into Superman someday and knock this thing out of orbit.’”

Diana blinks. “Batman is not old.”

“You know what I mean. So um, I guess he’s not here.” Wally says sheepishly, “I thought you’re having a room party or something and I wasn’t invited.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ll be the first one I’ll invite to a room party.”

Wally face brightens. “Really? Cool, let’s plan it. I’ll bring nachos and drinks. Maybe next week after the meeting?”

***

Diana shuts the door. “You can come out now.”

She raises her brow as Bruce comes into view. “We’re holding a party in my room.”

“What’s wrong with the cafeteria?”

“Just like college, he says.” She wrinkles her nose. “I don’t know what that means.”

“He shouldn’t be speeding,” he scowls.

“And I shouldn’t have to lie.”

The exasperated tone make him look up. A slight crease mars her forehead, and he wonders how long this had been bothering her.

It felt terrifyingly, thrillingly new when they had finally gotten together. After years of being teammates and eventually close confidantes, venturing into this seemed like a precarious, precious thing. They wanted to work things out on their own, at their own pace. And things just naturally became discreet - dates at the manor, meetings in her room. He rather likes the arrangement. The thought of dealing with fanfare that comes with relationships annoys him. And there’s a lot of fanfare when it comes to her. It’s bad enough the media is always pairing Wonder Woman with any guy she’s seen with, but a gathering of superheroes in a space station is proving to be an even more relentless, flourishing grounds for gossip.

They’ve been good at laying low. No one suspected, except for Shayera whose hunch is based purely on intuition. J’onn of course probably knows, but he’s been respectful. And now Wally is finding them out. Wally.

“It’s less complicated this way.”

Diana crosses her arms. “Is it? Then why do we have to lie all the time?”

“Mostly it’s lying by omission.”

“They’re still lies,” she insists, then pausing momentarily. “Are you unsure about this? About us, I mean. Because if you are -” 

The troubled look that flickers over her face makes Bruce hate himself.

He moves towards her and catches her eyes. “Not in the slightest, Princess.”

“Then – “

“Then we tell them.”

She gives a skeptical look. “Really?”

“I didn’t mean it to be something we should hide. It was convenient at that time, but you’re right, it’s not exactly sustainable.”

A tentative smile plays on her lips. “You’re ready to face the team - Zeus forbids, our dearest friends?” she teases.

“I’ll just ignore them if they allude to anything.”

“Very in character.”

“I hate gossip.”

Her eyes light up. “Please, you’re the first person informed on anything.”

“They’re the best leverage,” he replies with a shrug.

“You like it unless it’s about you.”

“No, unless it’s about you.”

Diana beams.

A series of familiar raps interrupts once more.

Diana gives him a quick peck. “I’ll get rid of him."

She opens the door to reveal Wally who immediately starts speaking. “So I invited Shay, Mr. T, and Fire. Then Shay said you’d want to invite Bats which I don’t think is a good idea, because you know -,” he whispers conspiringly, “Party pooper. He’ll tell us to stop eating nachos because we’re getting crumbs all over the floor and then order us to move to the cafeteria. He’ll probably-”

The door opens wider to reveal Bruce. “Hi Wally.”

Flash gives a strangled yelp.

“If you don’t mind, can we discuss this later?” he asks evenly.

Diana hits Bruce’s chest with the back of her hand. “Stop scaring Wally.”

Wally clears his throat. “Not scared, ok maybe a tiny bit – “ His eyes widen. “Wait a minute – Ha! I was right, I did see him go in your room! Why did you say - “

Batman’s hand appears from his cape to intertwine with Diana’s. She looks down at it, before shaking her head with quiet laughter. 

Flash follows her gaze, his mouth agape.

Bruce gives a disconcerting smile. Wally’s eyes turn to saucers and his cheeks begin to burn red.

“Um, right. Sorry guys, no biggie. Party plans can wait,” he says backing away and speeding off.

Diana nudges her shoulder at him. “You could’ve not scared him.”

“I was very cordial.”

“You think he’ll tell the others?”

“Banking on it. This is easier than I thought.”

Diana laughs as they close the door.

-fin-


End file.
